A conventional technique is known in which a plurality of heat exchange units each made up of a plurality of fins and a plurality of heat transfer tubes are arranged in a row direction, the row direction being a direction of air flow in order to improve heat exchange efficiency (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, headers are provided on each of ends of a heat exchange unit group made up of two heat exchange units in common for both heat exchange units, and each header is connected to the respective ends of the heat transfer tubes.
Further, a heat exchanger is disclosed in which a heat exchange unit is bent in L-shape, U-shape or the like to fit for the size of a casing of an indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus so that the heat exchange unit is housed in the casing to save a space (for example, see Patent Literature 2).